Existing hand held tools vary in size, shape, and design. The tools shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,840 and 4,159,793 utilize a score and break technique. This involves stretching a fiber over a curved surface having a relatively large radius and holding in place until the fiber is scored by a hard sharp object to produce a microcrack which diametrically propagates through the fiber to produce a clean break. The large, curved surface insures a proper break for the fibers when submitted to increased tension.
The above-described tools are very expensive. They are bulky and require special packaging for shipment and storage. Alignment of the cutting elements is critical and, in the event of improper handling, generally requires return to the manufacturer for repair. Other optical fiber cutting tools are shown in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,262,417; 4,315,368; 4,644,647; 4,552,290; and U.K. Patent Application No. 2046242 A. While these devices all function to some extent, they are limited by complexity, cost, and/or difficulty of use.